


Upon Which the Star are Sewn

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has thousands of years by which to live, and many stories to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Socks

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stories about Thor and his various relationships with both family and friends. All drabbles have originally been published to Tumblr, and this will serve as an archive for them.

When they are very little, they run through the castle, tracking mud and leaves everywhere (well, mostly Thor, because Loki isn’t quite that messy), and they leave their socks in the middle of the hall much to the chagrin of their mother. Frigga enchants them eventually, and so if they lay in the hall too long they will start to float and follow the boys around until they clean them up.

Thor finds the floating socks amusing, then annoying. But Loki - well, he sees the socks as a challenge and tries to figure out a way to remove the enchantment. He can’t do it yet, though, but he manages to change it so that his socks follow Thor around until his brother gets so annoyed that he threatens to set them on fire.

(Apparently, their mother had anticipated this, and made the socks flame resistant)

Eventually, though, the enchanted socks disappear and Thor rather forgets about them until years later, after the Bifrost has broken and his brother has gone.

He finds them hidden away in a drawer in Loki’s room, and he sits down on his brother’s bed and looks at those silly pairs of socks and wonders  _why_  his brother kept them.


	2. Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor go to the planetarium.

"So…it is a theater where upon images of the stars are placed?" Thor asks as he and Jane walk hand in hand into the room. A domed top stretches above them, a white material which currently shows nothing. The seats are slanted back at an angle, far more than any seats in theaters his been in before. “It is…a cinema for stars?"

"Exactly." Jane leads him to the front row of seats. They’ve found that finding seats in theaters is a bit difficult, since his legs are so long that close set seats don’t work, but he’s tall enough and large enough that sitting in front of anyone normally leads to blocking their line of sight. But this planetarium is set up differently, and the slanted seats means the only real concern is his legs.

They sit down and wait for the show to start. He twines his fingers through Jane’s and she rests her head against his shoulder briefly - though that position is too uncomfortable in the strange seats to do it for long. But then the theater darkens and he stares up into the domed ceiling where suddenly there is blackness marked with stars.

They are Midgard’s stars, the constellations unfamiliar save for what Jane has told him off, but then they move and he and Jane sit and listen to a voice tell them of the stars and the speculation of the universe around them. It is a tiny glimpse of the galaxy as those of Midgard can imagine it, and Thor grins through the whole thing, glancing over at Jane several times to see her smiling up at the images of the stars projected over their heads.


	3. Drinking

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Possibly worse than trying to drink Natasha under the table, though Tony might need to do some more comparative research to actually say for certain about that.

"This ‘s awesome," is about all he’s actually able to say out loud, though, and he wobbles really badly and then he doesn’t appear to be walking at all anymore.

It takes him a really long time to realize it’s because Thor’s picked him up.

At the beginning, it had seemed like a perfectly good idea to try to outdrink the big guy, but apparently Thor really  _was_  some sort of alien god thing that could actually down huge quantities of alcohol without getting more than slightly tipsy, and despite his drunken protests, Tony actually  _was_  just a human with a human tolerance for alcohol and Thor should  _really_  have let him have that last shot.

He also thinks that they should have gotten into one more bar fight, but he’s not sure if they actually had one or not, so maybe they should have had  _one_ barfight and also they should have tried to track down the Doom Squad or Doom Control or the Doom Group of Evil or whatever the evil-doers were choosing to call themselves, but apparently Thor’s carrying him now.

"I am very sorry, Lady Pepper," he hears Thor say, and  _hey_ , since when was Pepper’s first name Lady? He then hears a very harassed sounding sigh and thinks she says something that sound suspiciously like “we’re going to have a long talk about this in the morning, Thor,” which  _is_  a very Lady thing to say. A very Pepper thing. Thing.

"Hey, Hercules," he says, and Thor looks down at him.

"Yes, Tony?"

"I think I’m gonna throw up on your boots now."

"A  _very_  long talk,” Pepper says, and the two of them help get Tony up to bed.


	4. Sleep

Neither of them are used to seeing their father in the Odinsleep. He is so still and silent, wreathed in magic that even Thor - who has very little talent with magic and even less desire to learn how to use it - can feel.

For Thor, the entire thing is so difficult to understand. He is young, and he cannot wrap his head around how his father, a proud, strong, fierce warrior, is reduced to such a state. Something about the whole thing unnerves him to the point where it is hard for him to be in that room, hard to even look at his father lying there.

And then  _that_  makes Thor feel even worse, because not being able to enter that room makes him feel a coward.

His brother, though,  _he_  can sit in there, quiet beside their father’s bed, while Thor hides outside the door, and Thor thinks  _I can do this_ , and steps inside.

Loki looks up, and Thor darts to his side, doesn’t look at where their father lies.

"Hi," he says, very quietly, and then tries to sit there. It is one of the odd times when their mother is not there - she tries to be at Odin’s side always during the long hours of the Odinsleep, but in his absence she rules and for now she has been called away - and the room is very large and very silent.

Maybe Loki can tell that Thor is uncomfortable - it is very likely, for he is very bad at hiding what he feels - but he bumps his shoulder against Thor’s and passes him the book that he has been studying while waiting at his father’s side.

For a moment, Thor just looks at it, uncertain. And then he gets it - the book is a distraction - and he opens it and sits beside his brother there at their father’s side until their mother returns.


End file.
